User talk:Whale1668
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to File:Screenshot (16).png! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Rappy 4187 Hey Whale1668, You can be sure to find lots of new pages since I was considering whether to add new pages (of boosts, bodies, etc.) to the wiki or not. I'll just need you to do the pictures and part of the table since I'm not that far in the Ltf3 game Rainbow claw (talk) 09:26, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:10, June 24, 2017 (UTC) hi I accidetly got the names Learn 2 Fly and Learn to fly 2 mixed up so i accidently put some things in the Learn to fly 2 category instead of the Learn 2 Fly Category, ok? Mylesdx (talk) 02:46, June 24, 2019 (UTC) I was planning on making a rather large edit, and wanted to get your approval first. the plan was to make a new category, Omega Items, And a page listing them all (Omega Items). here's my unfinished draft of the page: The Omega Items are a series of items that appear in both Learn 2 Fly and Learn to Fly 3. They are the most powerful and expensive items in their respective games, and are not available to purchase immediately, instead having to be unlocked before use. Learn 2 Fly Omega Items were introduced in Learn 2 Fly. In that game, to unlock them you must first buy the Omega catalog. After buying it, you unlock: *Sleds: **SuperSlide **Omega Coil *Gliders: **Omeglider **The Chopper *Thrusters: **Omega Drive **Balloon Mk. II **Solid Boosters *Payload: **Dark Matter Learn to Fly 3 In Learn to Fly 3, There are 6 Omega Items,